pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael McFee
Michael McFee (born June 4, 1954) is an American poet and essayist.Michael McFee Papers, Southern Historical Collection, UNC University Libraries. University of North Carolina, Web, Nov. 9, 2012 Life McFee is from Asheville, North Carolina. He earned a B.A. (1976) and M.A. (1978) from the University of North Carolina (UNC) at Chapel Hill. He left graduate school to work a variety of jobs — editorial assistant, librarian, and freelance journalist among them — while he completed his debut book. After it was published, he taught part-time at North Carolina State University and UNC at Greensboro. In the late 1980s, McFee was poet in residence at Cornell University and also at Lawrence University. In 1990 he began teaching at UNC at Chapel Hill, where he is now professor of English in the Creative Writing Program. Writing Much of McFee's work deals with his native North Carolina mountains. Recognition His book of poems Earthly was co-winner of the Roanoake-Chowan Award for Poetry from the North Carolina Literary and Historical Society, and was an honorable mention for the Poets' Prize; his next collection, Shinemaster, won the Thomas Wolfe Memorial Literary Award from the Western North Carolina Historical Association. Publications Poetry * Plain Air: Poems. Orlando, FL: University Press of Florida, 1983. * Vanishing Acts: Poems. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1989. * To See (photos by Elizabeth Matheson). Rocky Mount, NC: North Carolina Wesleyan College Press, 1991. * Sad Girl Sitting on a Running Board. Frankfort, KY: Gnomon Press, 1991. * Colander: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1996. * Earthly: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2001. *"Never Closer" (chapbook) in Two Rivers Review Poetry Chapbook Series. Clinton, NY: Two Rivers Press, 2005.Two Rivers Review Poetry Chapbook Series, Abe Books. Web, Dec. 9, 2014. * Shinemaster: Poems. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2006. * The Smallest Talk: One-line poems. Durham, NC: Bull City Press, 2007. * That Was Oasis. Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 2012. Non-fiction * The Napkin Manuscripts: Selected essays and an interview. Knoxville, TN: University of Tennessee Press, 2006. Edited *''The Language They Speak Is Things to Eat: Poems by fifteen contemporary North Carolina poets''. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 1994. *''This Is Where We Live: Short stories by 25 contemporary North Carolina writers''. Chapel Hill, NC: University of North Carolina Press, 2000. *''The Spectator Reader: A collection of columns from the 'Spectator' magazine''. Raleigh, NC: Spectator Publications, 1985. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael McFee, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 8, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Spitwads" *Three Pieces by Michael McFee at the Blue Moon Review *Michael McFee at Connotation Press (3 poems) *Michael McFee at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Michael McFee at Amazon.com ;About *Poet of the Month: Michael McFee at Poetry.net *Michael McFee at University of North Carolina *Michael McFee at UNC-TV Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:Writers from North Carolina Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni Category:North Carolina State University faculty Category:University of North Carolina at Greensboro faculty Category:Cornell University faculty Category:Lawrence University faculty Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill faculty Category:People from Asheville, North Carolina Category:1954 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics